An Incredible Family
by The one with the username
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around everyone's favorite superhero family!
1. Invisible Kid

**Howdy folks! Basically, my main idea behind this is to write up one-shots centered around our favorite superhero family! Some of them may be connected, most won't, but I'll be sure to let you all know the deal What's first you ask? Well, how do first time parents Bob and Helen Parr react to an infant daughter that has...special abilities? So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Children weren't commonplace in the superhero world. There simply wasn't enough time between fighting crime and saving the world to raise children, who needed far more attention and care than most Supers could give. But the times were changing, and Supers were close to being ran underground entirely. This presented some with the chance of finally retiring and settling down.

So when a beautiful and healthy baby named Violet was born, Mr. Incredible believed he had finally settled into being Bob Parr, and it felt good. 7 months later, however, he was beginning to crack. Mr. Incredible had been...well...incredible. A superhero by every definition of the term, a man who could stop speeding trains and lift cars with one hand! But this Bob Parr, he was a boring and mundane man who struggled to hold down a job for more than a few weeks.

These were the thoughts that ran through Mr. Incre- _Bob Parr's_ head as he got out of his car that was too small for him and walked up the steps to his home. To his family. To what kept him sane. The thoughts immediately vanished as he opened the door and saw his beautiful, loving wife washing dishes in the kitchen.

"I'm home, honey!" He announced, walking into the kitchen and giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey! How was work?" Helen turned from the dishes to face her husband.

"Same as usual, nothing important. How was Vi?" He asked. Ever since Violet was born and superheroes were closer and closer to being outlawed, Elastigirl settled into the role of homemaker as Helen Parr.

"She's been napping for a while. Could you go get her? It's about time for her dinner." She asked as Bob proceeded to walk down the hallway and into their daughter's room. "Hey, speaking of, what sounds good for us?" She called, looking into the pantry to see what they had.

"Um, Helen?" He called back, ignoring her question.

"Yeah?"

"You said Vi's been napping, right?" Concern shown through his voice.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" She asked, growing a little nervous herself at her husband's tone.

"She's not in here..."

"What!?" She left the pantry open and ran into Violet's room, where Bob was now frantically searching.

"Are you sure she's not in a different room?" He asked, throwing open the closet door so hard it almost broke from its hinges.

"Why would she be in a different room, Bob!? She was right here!" She shouted, pointing at Violet's small crib. Wait...under the thin blanket were...her clothes? "Bob...?"

He got up from where he was looking and moved to Helen, who was staring oddly inside the crib. As he looked inside, he understood the confusion on his wife's face. Violet's clothes were almost floating in the crib as if someone unseen were wearing them. Looking closer, he also saw an impressing on the mattress. Hold on...could Violet have...?

"Honey..." He began, cautiously reaching his hands into the crib and touching at the clothes. A small giggle emanated from the mass. Lifting up the said mass, the body of his daughter reappeared in his hands. "Oh my God..." He said in awe. Helen let out an exhale of relief and sat down on a small chair in the corner of the room. "Honey, Violet has powers!" He shouted with a huge smile forming over his face. Violet giggled louder. A look of fear began to overtake Helen's face.

Bob began moving around the room, Violet in his hands. "Who has superpowers? You do! Oh, yes you do! Can you turn invisible!?" He said in a baby voice, his face shining with glee.

"Bob..." Helen's face not changing from the look of fear.

"Our daughter has superpowers, Helen! Isn't this amazing?" He stopped to face her.

"Yes, it's great, Bob, but think about this." She said, standing up.

"What's there to think about? Vi's gonna be a little superhero!" He turned back to his daughter, who was still giggling with a large smile on her face.

"Violet can turn invisible, Bob..." Helen said, a hint of aggravation in her voice.

"I know!"

"Can we talk about this for a second?"

His smile faded at his wife's tone. He set Violet back down in her crib and faced her.

"I don't think you're hearing me right, honey." She began. "We have a _baby_...that can _disappear_."

The same look of fear now took over his own face as he finally understood his wife's words. "Oh..." He said with worry. "Oh boy..."

"Yeah." She said, falling against the back of the chair. Bob got on a knee and sat against the chair's side, wrapping an arm around his wife, who buried her head into her hands. "I mean, as if having a baby wasn't stressful enough, we have one that can _freaking disappear_? We can't take her anywhere now, she could get lost! What if we lose her somewhere? Oh, and it doesn't help that she's so quiet, I mea- " She abruptly stopped, realizing what she had just said. "Oh my God, did I just complain about a quiet baby!? What is happening?" She cried. "How are we going to deal with this, Bob?"

"Hey, it's not that bad. Her clothes don't turn invisible when she does, we can just dress her in really bright colors all the time! Maybe put a bell on her!" He joked, letting out a nervous laugh. She did not let out any laugh, which only made him more nervous. "Do you remember what I said when we got married?" He asked.

"It's hard to forget when you bring it up whenever we're faced with the slightest adversity." She said with a small smirk, doing away with some of his nervousness.

"Well it's true!" He laughed. "We're superheroes-"

"-What could happen?" She finished for him as her smirk grew larger. He laughed and pulled her closer.

"We can deal with this, honey, I know we can." A silence fell over them, interrupted only by Violet's baby babble and occasional giggle.

"Were we ready for this? Kids and all?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I know I was, and didn't you say you were ready to settle down and start a family?"

"Yeah, but that back when superhero work could earn you a good living. We're about to be illegal, Bob." She sighed.

"Trust me, I know. But I have a decent job right now. We're not in any trouble."

"And thank you for that. I know how much you hate needing to have these normal jobs, and it means so much to me and Vi that you still stay at it." She said, leaning over to plant a kiss on her husband's cheek.

He smiled a bit. It made the jobs seem less horrible remembering he was doing them to support the two people he loved most in the world. "Later on, Violet will learn how to use her power, and everything will be fine." He said reassuringly.

"I know that. I can't say I won't have a small heart attack when I walk into a room and can't see her, though." She laughed, getting up from the chair and walking over to Violet's crib.

"When she does learn how to control it, have you ever thought about...maybe having another kid?" He asked. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Another kid?"

"Yeah..." He clarified nervously, realizing it probably wasn't the best thing to ask at the time.

"Well, I mean...have you?" She asked.

"A little." He was surprised at the docile response.

She took it in. "I guess it would be nice for Vi to have another little girl to talk to and play with..."

"Another little girl?"

"Or boy!" She quickly added.

"Gee, could you imagine brother-sister fights with superpowers?"

"Oh, God! They'd destroy half the city!" They both laughed. "Ya know, maybe when Vi has control of her powers..."

"Really?" He asked, again surprised.

"Yeah. Maybe. Now come on, Vi's probably starving." She said, picking up the again invisible baby from her crib and walking out of the room, followed by her husband.

He followed Helen into the kitchen and watched her sit Violet down in her high chair. Yeah, they'd find a way to make it through their little girl's powers. But maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky, they'd get to go through it again. Next time with a little boy.

* * *

 **So what'd you think? Be sure to comment and tell me! Also feel free to leave some suggestions for future one-shots!**


	2. Fighting

**Back with an update, folks! What's the story of this one? This picks up from Bob and Helen's fight near the start of the movie, but from a new perspective. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Ugh, not again._ " Violet thought as she awoke to the sound of her parents shouting at each other in the living room. She glanced at the clock beside her bed. 12:49 AM. Wow. Her Dad doesn't usually stay out this late. Something must've happened.

She threw her covers off and got out of bed, tiptoeing over to her door and placing her ear against it in an effort to better listen in on the argument. She heard a few more sentences be thrown about, when a soft knock on her door startled her enough to make her almost fall over. She regained her composure and cracked the door open. It was Dash. The fight must have woken him up, too. She didn't hear any crying, so Jack-Jack must still be asleep. That was good, at least.

"How long have you been out here?" She whispered, not wanting their parents to hear. Not that it was likely, though, as they were focused on each other.

"Not long." He matched her voice level.

"You have any idea what they're fighting about?"

"Some. I think Dad knocked down a building."

"What?" Dad knocking down a building? That doesn't seem like something he'd do...

"I don't know what happened, that's what Mom was saying."

Their mother began raising her voice, taking them out of their conversation.

"I'm going out there. You coming?" She walked through the door and looked back at Dash.

"They'll see us." He whispered unsurely.

"Not me." She turned invisible and continued down the hallway and into the living room. She could only make her body invisible, not her clothes, but her parents were too distracted to notice her moving over to the couch and crouching down behind it. Dash stared into the living room nervously, knowing he had a higher chance of being caught. Now she could actually hear what the argument was about.

"It's psychotic! They keep creating new ways to celebrate mediocrity, but if someone is genuinely exceptional, then they-"

"This is not about you, Bob. This is about Dash!"

They were arguing about Dash? She glanced over at him. He was still hiding in the hallway. He cast a look of curiosity at her general location and moved slightly closer.

"You want to do something for Dash? Then let him actually compete! Let him go out for sports!"

"I will not be made the enemy here! You know why we can't do that!"

"Because he'd be GREAT!"

"This is not about YOU!"

Dash sped over to where Violet was, the wind he generated flipped a magazine cover over, effectively giving away their presence. " _Darn it, Dash."_ She thought to herself.

"Alright, Dash, we know you're listening. Come on out."

"Vi? You, too, young lady."

" _How'd they know I was here, too?"_ She wondered. Figuring Dash would probably rat her out anyways if she didn't show herself, she stood and turned visible while her brother peeked his head up from behind a chair.

"Come on, come on out." Her dad began. "It's okay, kids, we're just having a discussion."

"A pretty loud discussion..." She said, stepping onto the couch and plopping down on it.

"Yeah, but that's okay. Because what's important is that your mom and I are always a team. We're always united against, uh, the forces of, uh..."

"Pigheadedness?" Her mom jabbed as Bob mumbled something to her that Violet didn't catch. "We're sorry we woke you. Everything's okay. Go back to bed, it's late."

Violet and Dash both mumbled their goodnights and walked back down the hallway, followed soon by their father.

Walking back into her room and closing the door, Violet fell onto her bed with a sigh. Her parents always had fights, but the fact that they were becoming more and more frequent was starting to scare her. They loved each other and always made up soon after, but what if one day they didn't?

Maybe she should talk to Dash about it. No. As if he'd ever have the maturity to actually care about their parent's marriage. She pulled the covers back over her, settled into her pillow, and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

The process wasn't so easy for Dash. Why were his parents arguing about him? Had he done something wrong? Was getting sent to the principal a bigger deal than he had thought? Thoughts raced through his head, keeping him from falling asleep.

Maybe he should talk to Violet about it. She was a girl, after all. Girls were better at reading emotions. Maybe she knew why they were fighting about him. It was almost 2 AM, though, and he knew she'd be absolutely furious if he woke her up. Was it worth it?

Yes it was.

Wait, no.

Maybe?

Dash cursed himself for his indecisiveness, and battled himself in a fierce mental debate.

" _Wake her up. What's the worst that could happen?"_

 _"She could punch you."_

 _"Punch her back."_

 _"That would wake up Mom and Dad."_

 _"So? Mom and Dad woke US up!"_

 _"That's not fair."_

 _"This is important. It can't wait till morning!"_

Ugh. He got up out of bed and moved towards his door, deciding that, even though his sister would probably kill him, it was better than tearing himself apart.

He walked over to Violet's room and knocked on the door. No answer, of course. Letting himself in, he moved to his sister and lightly shook her until she began to stir.

"Dash?" She said groggily.

"Yeah. Can we talk?"

"I swear, the house better be on fire for you to be waking me up at 2 in the morning." She fired.

"Why do you think Mom and Dad were fighting about me?"

"What? You woke me up for _that_!?" She shouted. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Shhhh! It's making me nervous and I can't sleep! Girls know more about emotions and stuff, so I thought you'd be able to help!" He whisper-shouted back.

"And this couldn't have waited until morning? You had to go and wake me up, too?"

"Yeah..."

"I hate you."

"That's fine, but will you at least try and help me? Because this is making me really nervous."

Violet was about to send him packing out of her room, but then she looked at his face. It may have just been her tired mind playing tricks on her, but he looked close to tears. She nearly made a snarky joke about it, but stopped herself, feeling a sudden surge of big-sister compassion for her brother. Eww. "Look, Dash. You know how Mom and Dad are, they were probably just looking for something to fight over."

The answer clearly didn't satisfy him. "But why me? Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. Other than wake me up this early. Mom and Dad just disagree about you doing sports. Dad obviously thinks you should, and I kind of do, too. Mom doesn't. It's not a fight over you, Dash. It's a fight over being normal."

"You think I should go out for sports?" He smirked, not used to his sister supporting him.

"Shut it, twerp. I just think it'd give you something to do other than annoy me constantly."

He laughed slightly. "Hey, Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Mom and Dad are gonna get a divorce?" He asked uneasily.

Violet gave him a sad glance, but didn't answer.

"Violet?"

"I don't know."

"What would happen to us if they do?"

"I don't know that, either."

"Do you think they'd separate us?"

"I don't know, Dash!"

He was taken aback by her tone.

"Look, they'll be okay. They always make up eventually." She said, ignoring the similarities between her brother's thoughts and the ones that had plagued her only a few hours earlier.

"But what if-"

"Goodnight, Dash."

"But, Vio-"

"I said goodnight. We can talk more about it tomorrow." She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, and she did feel bad about cutting her little brother off, considering the state he was in. But at the same time, she had a test tomorrow.

"Alright. Goodnight, Vi." He muttered as he walked back to his room.

He knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. Too many thoughts circulating in his head. Maybe his parents really were just arguing about being normal. And for once, as he laid back down, he really hoped his sister was right.

* * *

 **So what'd ya think? Let me know! Also, leave some suggestions for other one-shots you'd like to see!**


	3. We Need to Talk About Jack-Jack

**Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed and reviewed! I'm really glad you're all enjoying it and think I'm capturing the characters' personalities well. I'm trying my best to keep them in character. So What's in store for chapter 3? Sort of an AU. What if Jack-Jack's powers were discovered in a different way?**

* * *

Hotel life wasn't too unusual for the Parr's. They had often stayed in a hotel for a couple nights in between moves. However, they'd never had to stay in a hotel because their house was...well, completely destroyed. No, this was the first time for that particular hotel life. Rick Dicker and the NSA offered to pay their stay for as long as was needed for them to find a new home, as a thank you for defeating Syndrome and the Omnidroid, saving the city in the process.

Night one was off to a great start.

"Alright, kids, your father and I have to meet with Mr. Dicker for a while, so you're going to be on your own for a bit." Helen said, getting ready to head down to the car, which Bob was already in.

Dash was quick to act. "Ooh! Can I be in ch-"

"Violet's in charge." Helen quickly said, earning a loud groan from her son. Violet gave him a small smirk. "You know what to do, right?"

"Make sure Dash gets his homework done, watch Jack-Jack, don't answer the door, and stay in the room." She finished.

"That's my girl. Okay, we'll be back soon." Helen said as she closed the door.

"So..." Dash began. "What are we gonna do?"

Violet sat down on a chair by the door. " _You_ are going to work quietly on your homework, and I'm going to sit here and read this." She held up a fashion magazine she had found in the lobby.

"Or...we could go to the pool!" He shouted excitedly.

"We're staying in the room, Dash. Besides, what would we do with Jack-Jack?" She pointed over to the makeshift crib that held their currently sleeping baby brother.

"We could...leave him here? We wouldn't be gone that long."

"Seriously? And you wonder why Mom leaves me in charge." She laughed, opening her magazine and beginning to read.

"How about I go to the pool, and you stay here and watch Jack-Jack?"

"No, Dash."

"Alright, how abo-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Unless you were going to say 'Gee, Vi! How about I work quietly on my homework, so you, the best sister in the entire world, can read!' the answer was going to be no."

Dash mumbled some words in protest that Violet didn't care enough to listen to, and got out a math paper to work on.

The next half hour went by fairly peacefully. Jack-Jack, who had woken up, was babbling happily on the floor and playing with some blocks that had been salvaged from the house. Dash, however, was quickly growing restless.

"Violeeeet," He whined, "This is boooooring!"

His sister offered no response, too absorbed in her magazine to acknowledge him. _'Hmm.'_ He thought. _'I could do something about that...'_

He ran over and snatched it out of Violet's hands before she could even blink. "Hey!" She shouted. The magazine was now gone, however, Dash didn't have it. "Give that back!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, feigning innocence.

"Dash..." She warned.

"Maybe if you, oh I don't know, got me something from the vending machine, I'd be able to find it for you."

"Mom told us to stay in the room, now give me the magazine!" She stood up and formed a small forcefield between her hands. Jack-Jack began to giggle at the possibility of a fight.

"Woah there, Vi, let's not wreck the room. Just a small bag of chips or something. Please? I'm starving!" He moaned. Violet stared at him menacingly. "Or I could just keep being annoying..."

That seemed to work. "Fine," She walked to the door, "But when I get back, you're going to sit there _quietly_ until Mom and Dad get back. Understand?"

"You got it, Vi! I promise!"

"If I had a dime for every time I've heard that..." She mumbled as she closed the door behind her.

Dash smiled victoriously. "You see that, Jack-Jack? That's how you negotiate." He gloated, laying down on his stomach across from his little brother, moving some blocks around with him. "It stinks that all your toys were destroyed in the fire. These blocks can't be much fun to play with."

Jack-Jack gave him a curious look at the word 'fire'. Dash set the blocks down and walked over to the desk. Opening the drawer, he pulled out his sister's magazine and placed it on the bed. That's when he noticed a strange smell. _'Is something...burning?'_

"Hey, Jack-Jack, do you-WOAH!" His baby brother was being engulfed in flames. That can't be too good. "Okay, what do I do, what do I do!?" He panicked, running around the hotel room trying to find a fire extinguisher or something. Anything to stop his little brother from being _burned alive_. "How did this even happen!?" He shouted before letting out a shockingly high-pitched scream. A very manly high-pitched scream, that is.

Jack-Jack's blocks and parts of the floor were now smoldering. Getting an idea, Dash quickly pulled a blanket from the bed and threw it over his burning brother, picking him up and running into the bathroom, turning on the water. ' _Wait...'_ He thought, ' _Is he...laughing?'_ No, those must be his anguished cries. Poor Jack-Jack, he never even had a chance to live. What on Earth was taking Violet so long?

He heard the door open just as he got the water high enough to place Jack-Jack in. Speak of the Devil.

"They didn't have any chips, so I just go-"

"VIOLET, HELP!" He screamed.

"Dash!?" She dropped the candy bar she'd gotten and ran to bathroom, forming a forcefield to throw at any potential invaders.

Dash unwrapped the blanket his brother was in, only to find it was...empty?

"What's going on!?" Violet shouted as she made it to the bathroom.

"Jack-Jack is on fire!" He frantically looked around for the baby. "And now he's missing!"

"What!?"

They heard a laugh outside. Both ran into the main room to find Jack-Jack...giggling on the bed. No flames whatsoever. Not even a scratch on him. Dash looked both terrified and relieved. Violet just looked confused. She then noticed the burn marks on the floor.

"Dash...what did you do while I was gone?" She asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! Jack-Jack just burst into flames!"

"I'm gone for less than five minutes, and you start a FIRE!?"

"Violet, I swear I didn't-"

"And you try to blame it on _Jack-Jack_!?" She pointed at their little brother, who was too busy gnawing on a pillow to notice their argument. She walked over to the bed and picked him up. "I honestly can't believe you, Dash. How could you-" She was cut off by Jack-Jack dematerializing from her arms, vanishing with a blue flash. Her eyes went wide. "Um..."

Dash, too, was frozen in place.

"Jack-Jack? Where'd you go, little guy?" Violet called anxiously. A giggle emanated from outside the room, and Violet ran out. She found her baby brother laughing on the ground. "There you are! Come on, Jack-Jack, we have to go back in!" She said, hoping it sounded calm. Jack-Jack laughed again, stood up, and walked back into the room. Through the wall. What was even going on? "Dash! Get him!"

Dash ran to grab him, but it was too late, as a sneeze propelled him into the air. He phased through the ceiling and into the room above. "Really hope nobody's in there..." Dash mumbled. A scream from above signaled otherwise. Jack-Jack phased back through the ceiling, and was now floating around the room, babbling and laughing the whole time.

"You try to get him, I'm gonna call Mom and Dad!" Violet said as she ran to the phone.

"I can't reach him!" He shouted back.

"Make sure he doesn't leave the room, then! Entertain him, or something!" She began dialing their parent's number.

"Right, okay! Hey, Jack-Jack? Wanna play?" He grabbed his pencil off the desk, hoping that his baby brother might find it interesting. Jack-Jack returned to the ground. That was something, at least. "There you go! Now just stay there, and-" Jack-Jack hiccupped, which apparently wasn't a good thing, as Dash was now trying to outrun the lasers being fired from his brother's eyes. _Freaking lasers_. "Violet! Hurry up with that call!"

"It went to voicemail!" She shouted.

"WELL LEAVE A MESSAGE!"

"Hey, Mom, there's a small issue with Jack-Jack. He's kind of..." She turned around and saw Dash running for his life from the lasers that were carving into the walls. "Mom, you need to get back here now!" She ended the message. Now she had a bigger issue to deal with. "Dash, stop!"

"What!?"

"Trust me!"

He reluctantly stopped, and Violet formed a forcefield around him, deflecting the lasers. _'This is going to be a long night.'_ She thought.

* * *

20 or so minutes later, Jack-Jack had mostly settled down. There was still the occasional combustion or teleportation, but he had luckily localized it to within their hotel room. Dash and Violet sat side by side against the bed frame, a precautionary forcefield surrounding them, both exhausted and covered in scorch marks. The room was in tatters. The NSA probably wasn't going to be too happy paying for this.

"Hey, Vi?" Dash asked tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever get anything from the vending machine?"

"Yeah, but I think Jack-Jack destroyed it." She said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh."

Violet nodded her head. "You never did give me back that magazine."

"I was going to, but Jack-Jack set it on fire."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Kids!?" It was their Mother.

"Is everyone alright!?" Followed by their Father.

Dash and Violet both let out a sigh of relief, and Jack-Jack giggled happily.

"What happened here?" Bob asked, looking around at their destroyed room.

Violet chuckled and put down the forcefield protecting her and Dash. "We need to talk about Jack-Jack."

* * *

 **This was pretty fun to write! Also, thank you to everyone who's left suggestions! I'll try to get to them as soon as I can!**


End file.
